


Tidal Wave

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mer!Nyx, Octomer!Regis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A tide pool makes for a good spot for some fun.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tidal Wave

Nyx struggled, his tail trashing, as another long arm wrapped tightly around him, pinning his venom spines flat against his tail. Nyx's hands scratched and clawed at the soft skinned appendages.Regis arched a brow at the mer he held in his grip, leaning back against the rocky side of the tide pool, his head tilting to the side and arms stretched away and the sides, he watched Nyx as he held loosely onto the topmost tentacle, his tail limp, no longer splashing water out of the tide pool, even then the tide pool they had beached themselves in was still large and deep enough for them to swim comfortably.

Smiling at Nyx's wide eyed look, he pulled him closer, hands running along his trim waist, fingers playing with the soft scales that freckled it. "Such a pretty thing you are."

He grinned wider however as Nyx shuddered when the tip of an appendage softly stroked the well hidden slit, his eyes darkening with desire when Nyx went completely slack in his grip, the slit barely became visible among the redish orange scales.

"Reeeeeegis," Nyx moaned, the tip just barely slipping into his opening, "Don't tease. Been too long." His webbed and clawed hands digging into soft flesh as the tentacle pushed deeper causing him to toss his head back and his tail to thrash about.

Nyx panted, moans clawing their way past his lips to fill the air as he was filled, the limb getting thicker the deeper it went inside of him, he whimpered when Regis paused his movements, feeling fuller than he ever had. He twitched and shivered as Regis held himself still, and Nyx snarled at the lack of movement, nails beginning to leave faint scores of red across the arm that was suctioned across his chest, his hips flexed and he gave a shout as the tendril curled and gave short thrust, pushing that little deeper into him.

Regis laughed as Nyx fought against the tight grip, but stopped when a hand curled around his throat, a thumb tracing his hammering pulse as a tug brought him closer to the royal, and with the movement the tendril inside him jostled and a pair of lips sealed over his own, swallowing the cry that tried to escape.

The tentacle thrust inside of him, furling and unfurling as lips stole the sounds that spilled from his own, taking the air from his lungs and taking and taking until he feels light headed and then more is taken.

Breaking away, Regis pulled softly at the bottom lip he held between his sharp teeth. Releasing his prize he tilted Nyx's head up with the hand still gripping his throat, watching his face, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, and lips bruised and parted. A wicked smiled lit up his features as Nyx squirmed, hips twitching and flexing as Regis continued to thrust into the wet heat.

High pitched mewls and squeaks tumbled from his lips, breaths becoming shorter and sharper as his release neared. Claws grasping desperately as pleasure sparked in his veins and danced up his spine, Regis pressed a kiss to Nyx's chin and left a trail of open mouth kisses down to his neck, and giving nips to his pulse as whine, his voice raspy as he pleaded and begged Regis not to stop, to keep going, _faster_ , _more please_. _Don't stop._ What music the words were to Regis' ears.

A scream tore from Nyx's throat, high and almost melodic in it's beauty. His channel spasms around the length inside of him, hips still jerking and trying to ride the appendage. He collapsed onto the other mer when at once the tendrils released their hold on him. Regis chuckled as he pet through Nyx's hair as he shuddered and whimpered, but he started to squirm as the tendril still buried inside him gave a wriggle, overstimulating the already on edge nerves inside him.

"Regis," he moaned, form shaking.

Regis hummed in question, enjoying the tremors of the other. "I hope, that you don't think we're done just yet."

Nyx whimpered at the words, and purred when Regis whispered into a pointed ear, "The tide won't be high for a little while longer."

"There's a tunnel in this tide pool you know." Nyx said flatly.

Laughing Regis gave a harsh thrust into the other, tentacle curling to make the thrust just that much rougher. "Now where's the fun in that? Isn't this enjoyable?"

Nyx opened his mouth to reply, but he could do little more than moan when Regis brushed their lips together and started a fast pace of thrusts. Thoroughly prepared to keep Nyx pliable and pleasured for the rest of low tide.


End file.
